


Loki Triumphant: Princes of the Universe

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Fanvid, Gen, King Loki, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Queen's song "Princes of the Universe", a multimedia vid in which Loki wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Triumphant: Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing.
> 
> Can also be DL'ed at http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LokiWins.mov

 

Footage from Thor (including the "Behind the Scenes" extra feature), Avengers, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk vs Thor. Also stills from numerous Marvel comics.


End file.
